Message of Regret
by aquafreak
Summary: " There was a legend about the sea. And from what they've told me, once that when you put your wish in a parchment, it will come true. "


**A/N**: The Fan Fiction is inspired by the song 'Message of Regret' by VOCALOID's Kagamine Rin. So yes, this is a songfic at the same time a ChiHaku One-shot. This is my first time writing a Spirited Away Fan Fiction because it's damn inspiring. I don't own Spirited Away, nor the song that I based on. That's a **disclaimer** for you.

The Italics here are the lyrics, and some parts of it are rephrased. Anyways, enjoy the story!

~Message of Regret~

* * *

Sen is sitting at the station near the Bath House, along with her boyfriend Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. She would call her by the name he's called when he became Yubaba's apprentice, Haku. Having exactly no idea what he is doing, curiosity filled her mind. He immediately noticed this, and told her about what he is doing.

" Haku, you can't be serious about this, " Sen said to the bob-haired boy. " That can't make your wishes come true! "

" Would Chihiro like to try this too? " the latter asked her, smiling as he let the bottle with the message flow to the Ocean-looking flood. He would prefer to call Sen in her real name, rather than the name that Yubaba suggested and the name she's known when she once worked at the Bath House.

" Ah! There is no need for me to try such a foolish game. " she said, with a hint of denial. Haku didn't reply, and just stared on the bottle.

Her expression changed all of a sudden. " I mean…Haku will grant all of my wishes, won't he? So it will not be needed, ne? "

He held her hand and just smiled at her.

* * *

Years had passed, and the two are not seeing each other anymore. _She stood by a small port in the town_ her family moved years ago. Chihiro, now Fifteen years old and somewhat mature, _she held a glass parchment with a paper with something similar to a letter_.

There was a known legend about the sea, and she could remember the time Haku told her about it. That moment, along with the time that he and Sen had met when they were young, was one of the memories she will never forget.

The bright memory remains vivid in her mind. Just when she is about to let the bottle flow to the sea, a nostalgia hit her.

* * *

_Flashback_

" Ne, Haku… " She asked him out of curiosity. " What is exactly the point why we are at the train station? And what are you doing? "

The latter had placed the bottle to the Ocean-like flood. " _There was a legend about the sea. And from what they've told me, once that when you put your wish in a parchment, it will come true._ " he explained to her.

" Haku, you can't be serious about this, " Sen said to the bob-haired boy. " That can't make your wishes come true! And this isn't even a sea, it's a sodding flood! "

" Would Chihiro like to try this too? " the latter asked her, smiling as he let the bottle with the message flow to the flood. Haku went to her, and sat beside her.

" Ah! There is no need for me to try such a foolish game. " she said, with a hint of denial. Haku didn't reply, and just stared on the bottle.

Her expression changed all of a sudden. " I mean…Haku will grant all of my wishes, won't he? So it will not be needed, ne? "

He held her hand and just smiled at her.

" It just made me think…what are you wishing about that makes so worked out, anyway? " she asked once more, looking at him.

" For Chihiro's breasts to grow bigger. " he said, as he stood up.

" **KOHAKU!** " she called her lover in an embarrassing tone.

" Hey, hey, relax. I'm just kidding! " he laughed.

" Seriously though, **" **Sen said in a serious tone. " What is it? "

" That is for me to know and you to find out. But I want you to be always happy wherever you are. "

" Then if that's what you want, stay with me… " She said, hugging on the latter's elbow. " You know, I'm always happy whenever I am on your side. "

He gazed on his girlfriend, his face somewhat awestruck. 'Did she just say that right now?', he thought.

" …Really. " she added.

Haku put his other arm around Chihiro, and they both watched the glass bottle go away from them.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Chihiro had finished placing the bottle to the water, and it slowly floated to the water.

" _Flow __along little glass bottle; With a message detailing my wish,_" she muttered on her breath. " _And then it slowly and gradually disappears in the Horizon… _"

* * *

Another cold nostalgia hit the young girl. She remembered the things that Haku did for her in the Spirit World. He helped her survive there, he led her to Kamaji (that passed her to Yubaba) and luckily she didn't turn into a fat Piglet. He helped her to go back to the Bath House when she, Baby and No Face went to Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister but with a personality that is barely alike to her twin's. Also, he helped her to get out of the said woman's contract with her regarding her work in the Bath House.

Haku _always did everything for her sake. _She began to think_ she was being selfish because of it, _and she thought to herself, **" **_I always give_ Haku _troubles just because of my wrongdoings_…"

" _Flow along little glass bottle_, " she once again said to herself, _with tears and a bit of regret_. " Hah, _it is always in the end I realize_ some of _my mistakes_… "

The glass bottle is now halfway to the Horizon. She smiled as she watched the parchment go, but a tear fell from her cheek. And another one. Then from drops, her tears flowed from her eyes continuously.

And from that point on, Chihiro lost it. She fell to her knees, letting her pent-up emotions flow freely. Silent sobs gradually became screams as time goes by.

_Flow along little glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish. And then it slowly and gradually disappears to the Horizon…_

" Please…please…Kami-sama, please…" she screamed with all her might while looking at the setting sun. She was losing her sanity, and pictures of the times she and Haku were together kept appearing in her eyes. All of those memories they had, starting from the time she fell to the Kohaku River until the time she bid farewell to the one she loved is flashing on her mind.

_Flow along little glass bottle, with tears and a bit of regret…_

* * *

" _If we are to be reborn_… "

" …I would like to be forever bound to whom I love. " Suddenly a voice coming from a man was heard that made her stop from all her crying and howling. For a moment, Chihiro swore she saw Haku saying her wish aloud while waving his hand at her.

" Yeah, I would love that. " his voice was once again heard by her, and this time Haku's Illusion disappeared from sight. " Wait for me, Chihiro… "


End file.
